In a conventional computer graphics technology, a field of view is changed by using a mouse or a keyboard, and a visual system of a user is separated from a motion perception system. However, with the development and popularization of a virtual reality (VR) panoramic video technology, a visual angle of a picture is changed by means of head tracking, so that the visual system and the motion perception system of the user are connected, and the user can observe a presented scene through head motion. A VR panoramic video device enables the user to watch a video at any visual angle within 360 degrees. In order to bring stereo perception experience to users by using the VR panoramic video technology, an audio recording technology in a panoramic video also becomes a focus. In a process of receiving sound waves by human ears, the auricle, the ear canal, the skull, the shoulder, and the like may reflect and diffract the sound waves, and then the sound waves are conducted to the ear drum and perceived by brain nerves. All these have certain impact on sounds heard by the human ears. In acoustics, such impact is described by using a head related transfer function (HRTF). Therefore, the human brain can determine a position and a distance of an emitted sound according to experience.
An existing audio recording device is single in sound source, has flat and non-stereoscopic tone quality and a severe in-head effect, and cannot restore a real sound field or meet a requirement for real synchronization between a sound and an image in the VR panoramic video technology.